


Infected Eternity

by Sacred



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Infected Characters, Slob Elements, Transformation, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred/pseuds/Sacred
Summary: Post RE7, a now grown Alex Wesker in the body of Natalia Korda has her revenge on the survivors.





	Infected Eternity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/gifts).



 

Part 1: Dark Corners

 

Alex Wesker looked at the vials lined up, enjoying the intermingling of transformative strands of DNA, RNA, and the liminal states between. Of course her vantage point was shorter than she was used to, the body she now inhabited, the mind she had shredded, wasn’t her original. Natalia Korda had proven more of a fight than she had expected, Alex gaining full control three years since coming to live with that gaggle of stupid hero-types that was the Burton family. She had kept a nearly non-existent profile, choosing to major in Communications in college now that “Natalia” was finally that age, no hint of her biological acumen already in her brain, her genius for organization, or even her charisma.

She had even gotten a girlfriend and kept that relationship going until Alex had decided she would better be served as a test subject for her endgame. Poor Katrina had been so beautiful but oh so important for her research. Biological immortality, an ever changing virus strand ensuring any cure impossible, even with Jill Valentine’s blood, the Winters’ research, or Rebecca Chamber’s ongoing efforts, and, the best part to Alex, full sentience no matter the type of trigger virus used ensured that her revenge would stick, not erased to history as a terrifying, but empheral, incident. 

A ping from her network of expendables rang from her laptop, Alex moving her attention to the screen. Two of her targets raiding a shell corporation she’d started up two years ago thorugh innumerable burecratic channels under an assumed name. She smirked as she saw the last names of the targets. Harper was little better than a guard dog but the woman she loved and returned those affections, Ada Wong, was the most dangerous of all her targets. Typing out instructions, Alex heard the whir of servos and motors as the hole near her console opened up. Going to the vials, Alex picked a red one, double and triple-checked the desired outcome of the virus, and dropped it in the hole. Speeding along towards the blipping red dot on her screen, Alex smirked.

A much bigger eternity was in store for the two lovers.

Suddenly her phone rang, Alex answering when she saw who it was. “Hi Moira!” Alex listened as Moira listed off who would be at the Burton family dinner and smiled warmly, letting genuine warmth fill her whole being as she heard some particular names. “I can’t wait to see Jill and Claire, Chris too.” She easily took up Moira’s offer afterwards. “Sure, I’m at the apartment so just honk when you’re here and I’ll come out. I love you sis!”

 

Ada Wong couldn’t help but admire Helena’s blunt combat style and handling of that shotgun. Her brown eyes gleaming with truimph, the way her whole body barreled into the hired guns raiding this lab for materials, all of it filled Ada’s estimation of the woman she loved. Grappling above the fray below, she sent a few arrows and bullets into the opposition, softening them up for Helena to finish. Once the room was secure, the final floor of the four story building, Ada descended and began to min whatever data she could from the computers and files, Helena helping.

“Remember Ada, the DSO gets first look at anything of value,” Helena said, retrieving the flash drive she’d just finishe copying data onto.

“I know our deal. Besides, Hunnigan trusts me now. Three years ago when we started our relationship would you have seen that happening?” Ada gave her rear a little bounce as she stretched forward to grab a manila folder, smirking as she heard Helena’s tiny slip of breath that indicated she enjoyed the sight.

Helena took in her lover’s figure, still as flawless as always but soon shook her head, they weren’t here for- but Helena’s thoughts were cut off as a pipe burst overhead, showering the both of them in water. Coughing a bit from the sudden soaking, Helena checked on Ada, the former spy and current DSO liaison, arching a brow at her ruined outfit. “Do you think this water could be infected?” Ada gave a loving smile to her, the kind she reserved for when she thought Helena was being adorably stupid in the Chinese-American’s own words.

Ada didn’t reply until she’d gone through the data, using an algorithm from her spy days but nothing matched. “This company was making insulin and heart medications, there’s nothing in the files that indicate foul play. Just some complaining about parking tickets, zoning laws, and how slow the local deli is at making sandwiches. Now let’s go make our report to Hunnigan, spend a few hours on paperwork, and we can have a nice night at home.”

Hours later, approaching one in the morning, the couple slid into bed, Helena marveling at Ada’s stamina as she was suddenly on top of her, the familiar smirk on her face she loved. “Don’t complain if I start snoring halfway through,” Helena murmured, meeting Ada’s lips with her own.

“Luckily for you I happen to love your snores.”

As their time together progressed, fluids were exhanged, the viral strain they had been exposed to merging and copying, coating and twisting the telemeres inside both women, parts of Ada’s infection mingling with Helena’s, Helena’s overpowering a part of Ada’s affliction until finally the pair fell asleep, unaware of the changes devastating their bodies on a genetic level.

Close to a thousand miles away, Alex Wesker was back in her tiny apartment, laptop open, monitoring the first two targets, pure joy reigning in her mind and body. From inside the web that made up her mind, past bars of the subconscious, and guarded by a blonde doppelganger, the fragment that was Natalia Korda survived. A wisp of an id, nanometer of an ego, and quark of a superego was all that remained as the former child watched as her family and friends passed their lives, unaware of the prisoner in their midst. She wept for Katrina, the poor young woman caught up in her orbit of death, but most of all she thought of her parents, tried to focus on their faces, recall their last words. Only the Burton's came to her and she shivered in fear at the thought of how Alex would change them.

Ironic that she could only experience fear now that she was no longer in control of her body or mind.

She had to regain control. But even as she focused and channeled every bit of her strength, the only response she got was from her jailer, the blonde reflection in the black dress, who gave her a small smile. “That’s cute Natalia, but let’s just remind you what Katrina went through again, hmmm?”

Natalia saw it again, Katrina’s beautiful dark eyes widening in fear as cysts grew all over her body, a body that started to bloat, breasts becoming saggy sacs of flesh, hips brushing against the storage container she had been kept in, ass touching the floor even as she grew taller. Arms becoming tentacles, eyes blinking into being along her back, one just below her tailbone as C Virus gas erupted from the cysts and the mass that had been a shapely rear. A new mouth grew on Katrina’s stomach, her voice a bestial howl as her dark hair fell in clumps revealing a bald head. “Whhhyyyyyy?! I loved you Natalia!”

The fragment of Natalia recoiled from the image of the sentient BOW that had been her girlfriend, Alex even ceding control for an instant to point towards the first person she felt an attraction to in the quad at college. Her first instant of control in years and all she did was doom someone else around her to die. The specter of Katrina bellowed again, gas clouding her entire form as her stomach mouth pleaded with Natalia.

“Just kill me, please…just let this end!”

But Natalia could only look away and shiver in her prison.

Alex Wesker’s smile deepened as she felt Natalia’s fear. She couldn’t wait to see what response Moira Burton or Claire Redfield’s changes would have on her prisoner if the fleeting test subject had that much of an effect.

Just before sleep claimed her, Alex looked forward to the next Burton-Redfield dinner.

 

Part 2: Changes

 

Helena had been right, Ada thought to herself as she shoved her face onto the plate, body deciding that her hands were going too slow as she gorged on the scrambled eggs, milk, and pancakes all blended together into one disgusting concoction. Not that she cared for taste these days, no, all she wanted to do was eat. Helena’s scent came to her nose then, her stomach roaring for more and she tore open one of the many bags of fast food the couple had purchased.

Vacation food they had decided then, an impromptu vacation Helena had called in to Hunnigan the day after their lovemaking. Four months, that was how many unused hours Helena had accrued. But why she wasn’t leaving their home didn’t matter to Ada, just her stomach growling again for more food. Helena’s scent got closer then and Ada’s appetite increased, spurting kitchen packets into her mouth while Helena upended a whole tub of mashed potatoes into her mouth, bits of mashed vegetable falling from her lips.

The two of them had been infected, their bodies now a dead grey color, one that they both recognized even as the days passed and they focused more and more on their appetites, the scent of their lover, and the increasing need to not do anything but give in. Ada could see Helena’s face, now ringed with fat, much like the rest of her, all so round, so drooping, a rear that needed three of their chairs to sit at the table. Breasts so fat they started to look like expired pork buns, doubly stuffed with hog meat. 

Ada had always loved pork buns as a child and she found herself getting to her feet for the first time in…she didn’t care. Time didn’t matter anymore, it could have been days, it could have been weeks, Ada just had to get more of that scent, more food, more of her. She took one step, then two, feeling the mass that were her legs squished together, her massive frame approaching Helena. Her mind felt content at the realization that she was bigger than her obese lover. She rationalized the rightness of the fact. She was the biggest to protect her, she was the biggest because she deserved the most food. Yes, Ada thought, her intelligence waning as more and more of Helena’s smell overrode her, I need to get bigger, get Helena bigger, but stay biggest.

Helena, for her part, tossed the discarded mashed potato container away and focused on the approaching Ada. On her smell and how much she needed it. Her breasts started leaking milk and suddenly Ada’s lips were on them, sucking away. Helena whined as she saw Ada’s breasts start to do the same. She needed it! She needed to get fatter!

Deep down she felt fear at what they were becoming. A whopper and Ada, a super whopper. Two hugely obese BOWS but she couldn’t fathom how she was still able to think. BOWS weren’t known for their sentience after all. But then she managed to pry Ada’s lips from her breasts and began to drink from Ada’s nipples, the sensation divine and the liquid even better, pushing all thoughts away, including the recrimination about asking for a vacation when she should have had the both of them tested for infection.

Grey bodies expanded, further trapping the pair of lovers inside their house, hips having long exceeded the widest of their doors, legs nearly useless except for a wobbly lurch forward. Muscle tone decayed and dead adipose sprang into being as their mutual scents drove them to further heights of lust and need.

It was Ada who broke away first. She looked down at her massive stomach, the apron of a gut blocking her feet from view. Her fat hands she could barely raise to the lower part of her hugely obese face. “Helena, we need to get away from each other. I can’t…can’t control myself around you because of your scent.”

“I…I get it Ada, it’s the same with how you smell, I just need more of it, more of me to take in more of that lovely smell.” Helena moved away then, waddling and panting, until she was stuck in the kitchen doorway. “Can’t…can’t get…out! Ada-huff…help!”

“I’m coming, maybe…maybe we’ve had enough of it to function properly,” Ada mused as she waddled towards her stuck Helena. But as she did so she spied the pizza boxes and takeout containers still full littered around on the floor. Licking her lips, Ada tried to reach for one but found that she couldn’t even reach halfway towards it, her huge body getting in the way. Then Ada’s stomach rumbled, Helena’s natural scent driving her appetite even more and she belly flopped onto the floor, ripping apart wrappers and bags to get at the food inside.

From her stuck position, Helena could hear every instance of Ada’s binge and whined as the fat blob she called her lover got closer and closer, her scent-induced hunger unable to be filled. Then she spied her phone, just a foot away on the stand by the front door. Struggling with all her might, Helena tried to raise her right arm, managing after ten minutes to do so, pores pushing out sweat, though her sweat was now a pale white color, looking more like cream then perspiration. She felt Ada’s fat face meet her rear a moment later, then felt Ada start to thrust her massive lower half against her rear end. The exertion was causing Ada’s sweat to come trickling from her and Helena roared as she finally was shoved far enough to reach the phone, grabbing it and swiping to unlock the device with a thumb that was almost as big as the whole phone itself.

“Call…Leon…” Helena gasped out. A few moments later she heard his voice. “Leon…Ada and I…infected…send help and bring…food…lots and lots of food!”

The phone fell from her obese hand, shattering on the floor as Ada continued to hump at her backside, the two Whoppers stuck in an endless haze of lust, hunger, and unfilled desire.

The mood around the Burton dining room table had been tense and Alex put on her best worried face as she looked at Claire. “Isn’t there something that can help them?” Word of Ada and Helena’s infections, condition, Claire liked to call it, had been told to her by Moira and Claire, not wanting to have any secrets with the now adult Natalia.

“The best scientists from the BSAA, DSO, and the WHO are with them, including Rebecca Chambers, they’ll get through this.” Alex nodded, eyes watery as she replayed the information, surprised at the wrinkle in the virus. She hadn’t accounted for the pair needing to stay in close proximity to each other. Their lovemaking while infected had added that in, as when apart the pair grew weaker, almost death-like, unless they could partake of the other’s scent, sweat, or milk directly from the source.

They’ll be like that forever, ensuring that bitch Ada can’t ruin my revenge like she ruined Albert’s life, Alex thought to herself. She thanked Claire and gave her a hug, excited to see what happened now that Claire’s own infection had started at dinner, with some tainted food Natalia had prepared for the whole family. Of course she had insisted it all be scanned for potential viruses, not wanting to take any chances with her family’s safety. Katrina’s fate had ensured what she was infecting her enemies with was untraceable by any lab Alex had come across. Jill Redfield she had left alone for another day, but soon enough she’d be dealt with. For now, Alex broke the hug and waved goodbye to Claire, taking in the last time she’d see her human form.

Two months later, Claire Redfield rubbed her eyes as she pored over the latest files on Helena and Ada. For some reason everything was becoming much harder to see. Chalking it up to getting older, she went over the files again. The couple had stopped gaining with Ada at three tons and Helena at one. They were kept together and the hunger pangs that had gripped them upon smelling their significant other were mostly fading. They still needed one anothers fluids and consumed five to ten gallons from one another as a daily meal. They were lucid, sentient, and determined to aid in whatever way they could to find whoever did this. Claire could barely recognize Helena’s stern face surrounded by all that grey fat or Ada’s intelligent gaze as her eyes were in a perpetual squint owing to the adipose all around her.

She felt an itching along her back and reached a hand behind to idly scratch it when she felt fur where her skin should have been. Eyes widening she hurried to her full body mirror only to see more growing rapidly from her face and along her legs. Her ears looked bigger, and there were two growths poking out from either side of her lips. Picking up her phone, she dialed her brother, explaining what was happening, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible. Would she end up like Steve? Or worse? Shaking her head at the depressing thoughts, she moved herself to her backyard so she wouldn’t end up trapped like Ada and Helena had been.

Which turned out to be a good thing not half an hour later as she was now eye level with the second story of her house. Her body was completely coated in that white fur, her vision fuzzy but her hearing increased. Her skin itched and she scratched with fingers that had become claws, not unlike a baboon’s she realized, shivering as she saw her own flesh on her claws after she was done itching. She knew then what she had been infected with. 

T Virus, though a vastly different strain as her size and animal traits attested. Plus she wasn’t getting the urge to eat anyone. Her feet tingled and she heard her shoes ripping as grey flesh showed between the white fur down there. Standing on two legs soon became tiring, so she got on all fours, the position feeling natural. Her rear was itching like mad and she lifted her foot to scratch it but couldn’t reach. Grunting in annoyance, she lifted an arm and just managed to soothe the itch with vigorous rubs, lips pursed as she felt the human flesh there start to bulge and grow, her rear feeling nearly as big as her giant body did. If she had been capable of her normal vision, she would have seen the deep red color marking her butt as something more like a baboon’s than a woman’s.

Her control broke then and she started to sob, the sound more bellow than human crying, the tears joining the scraps of flesh that had been Claire Redfield’s epidermis.

Moira Burton was going crazy, her time on the island finally coming home to roost. At least, that’s what she told herself as she looked in the mirror. Her teeth had become horribly stained and jagged, bits of black goo along her gums, her face gaunt, a wild look in her eyes, and a considerable increase in body hair under her armpits. She could almost feel the extra hair and the goo in her mouth, could taste the rancid funk of her breath.

Then she blinked and her reflection was normal. A knock on the bathroom door startled her. “Moira, it’s Natalia.” That’s right, she was at Natalia’s, visiting for a few weeks to ensure that her little sister was safe and could have a fun summer break. After what happened with Claire half a year ago, Moira was not going to lose another person she cared about to whoever was doing this.

“You can come in sis, what’s up?”

“I just wanted to let you know that they’re checking for black mold in the house across the street so don’t freak out if you see the tarp up, it’s just an inspection. I know you’ve been jumpy ever since Claire.”

“Thanks Natalia,” Moira said, turning her attention towards her sister. “Do I look different to you? Like are my teeth ok?”

“You look fine,” Natalia answered after giving her a careful once over. “Is something wrong?”

Moira looked back in the mirror and saw her usual self. “Nothing, probably too many energy drinks.” Natalia nodded and grabbed Moira’s left hand.

“C’mon, lets order some pizza and watch a couple movies!”

Two weeks later, Moira was noticing her body hair coming in thick and wiry, while her skin got paler, her teeth yellowing worse and worse, and a uni-brow now fully formed and bushy between her forehead. Her eyes had been right and now Natalia was doting on her, ensuring that she was getting enough to eat and had told Barry, who was on the first flight to Whyoming to retrieve Moira. But it wasn’t the terror of being right that had Moira scared.

That would be the voice.

Sibilant, rough, sounding worse than the days and nights she was all alone on the island when she would talk to herself to get by. As she opened tired eyes to look at Natalia, the voice resonated in her mindscape. 

Daddy’s baby wants to help. Want to rip her face off, pop her eyes between teeth, make the baby get on all fours and bash her sweet brains all over the floor. She knows shes stealing Daddy away from me, away from Polly and Mommy.

“Natalia…” Moira croaked out, her voice cooing a bit. “C’mere…wanna see your pretty face…all…” Natalia leaned forward, Moira’s hands on either side of her head, pushing harshly inward. “Nice and bloody, you stupid bitch!” She shoved Natalia away then, the young woman landing roughly against the bare wall of the bedroom. Moira took the flat side of her left palm and rammed it again and again into the side of her head. “You need to…run…I’m not myself, there’s a voice, she’s telling me to…telling me to-“

But then a series of voices came from outside the room; rough, desperate sounds and Moira could hear some furniture getting smashed. Natalia ran to her, but not before shutting the door as quietly as she could. Her sister’s arms were wrapped around her gently. “Moira, what’s going on?”

“We’re being robbed, just stay quiet and I’ll…huff…take care of those shit birds!” Extricating herself gently from her sister, Moira felt in control of herself for the first time since she called Natalia closer, not wanting to look back or else the voice would tell her to do something worse.

Some bastards think they can rob from me! Steal the little baby’s shit before I can break it across her smug face! Moira found herself nodding at the voice’s anger, soon spying the first intruder. A ski mask hid his face and he had a gun, a stubby little revolver.

Moira was on him in two steps, breaking his neck with such ease it shook her. Unfortunately, the other intruders heard her and she cursed as they all opened fire. A shotgun took off her left arm while a few bullets pierced both cheeks, exiting out the back of her skull.

She bit the shotgun-wielder’s neck, incisors tearing out the majority of his throat even as she felt her body start to heal, even the stump that was her left arm tingled. But there were more and soon enough Moira’s legs were gone. Crawling towards the final two intruders, she felt her shoulders crack, massive humps forming as bone, flesh, and fine blood veins, black and engorged, sprang into life. Her left arm regrew, now looking as muscular as Chris Redfield’s, while her legs came back with similar proportions. Both humps on her back cracked open, dark tendrils of hair and viscera seeming to splatter everywhere but instead coalesced into tentacles and claws. Said claws killed the final intruders, ripping through the bodies like wet tissue paper, even as Moira’s spine buckled under the weight of her humps, crackling and folding until her vision was at an angle and she could barely see over the kitchen chair as she strained to peer upright. The hairy tentacles had retracted back into the humps, the misshapen orbs pulsating slightly, Moira feeling every tiny movement of this new part of her body. Awkwardly pressing on the carpet with her oversized hand, she pushed herself around and called out for Natalia.

“Call the cops.”

“Oh Moira, what’s happened to you?!” Moira didn’t respond as her little sister hugged her, Moira’s vision firmly at Natalia’s hip level, her new height not much better. But she didn’t hear the voice anymore, just her thoughts alone in her head as she struggled to contemplate what her future would hold now.

As Barry Burton pulled up to his daughter’s apartment, he saw the familiar tape indicating a biohazard, the stuff standing out from the crime scene tape. Rushing inside, he saw Natalia crying, motioning towards the misshapen mass of muscular arm, legs, and two huge humps of flesh that turned its head towards him. His vision swam as she saw Moira, looking down at her at a level he hadn’t done since she was six.

Alex recounted everything to Barry, just like she had to the police and the biohazard clean up specialists from the BSAA. The corpses of the desperate men and two women she had hired to stage this burglary were still being examined, the house across the street still covered in tarp, the inspection from two weeks ago having determined the house was unsalvageble. Perfect for Alex’s new base of operations. The sight of Moira’s now permanent form proved the efficacy of the Mold and for a moment, Alex found herself wishing she hadn’t coded in the loss of hallucinations into the special virus she’d made for her dear older sister, but then shook her head, masking it as another onset of sobs as she held onto Barry.

There was no true revenge if the targets were mindless BOWS.

Jill Redfield studied the files of the infected again, for what had to be the thousandth time since Ada and Helena had been changed. Again there was no pattern in the method of infection, hell they hadn’t even discovered just how Claire and Moira had been transformed, just theories. The only constant was that each person infected had stopped a biohazard crisis or at least contained one.

Someone was picking them off but it was odd how each of the infected were perfectly sentient, lucid, sane, and themselves. Sure there were some instinctual or in the case of Ada and Helena biological needs that weren’t there before, but the fact remained that whoever did this wanted them all aware of what had happened to them. Another odd fact was that there was no chance of infecting the uninfected. Whoever was behind this wanted them to be ineffective as BOWS so that ruled out testing a new virus. Then there was the matter of attempting to cure the infected. Even her own blood couldn’t begin to cure them and she had donated five bags in the course of a year.

No cure, the thought was chilling but Jill shook her head and returned to poring over the files until she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder. She entwined the fingers of her right with his, squeezing gently. “How’s Claire?”

“The same,” Chris replied, “doing her best to recall anything that could have led to her getting infected. Natalia’s at the facility now, helping Rebecca with data storage. I think having her around is helping Claire and Moira especially.” Jill recalled the last time she’d seen Claire a week ago, the pair having a conversation about one of Claire’s favorite television shows, Jill keeping her up on the plot twists and revelations. She had seen those still human blue eyes and generally regular face despite the now massive elephant tusks she sported light up as she talked and Jill had put in a request with Hunnigan to get a television installed for the transformed. Even while they were talking though, Claire’s hind legs had been busy rubbing away at her baboon’s rear, the body part so immense it was like three of Claire’s old self put together.

“Next time we visit, we need to help her realize that she’ll be living like this for the rest of her life,” Jill said directly, turning to look into her husband’s eyes. He didn’t argue, didn’t hold to false hope. He’d seen the same data, trusted Rebecca’s diagnosis.

“It’s worse than that Jill. Rebecca told me that they’d discovered something new, she almost missed it in fact, but Natalia helped her realize…none of them are aging on a cellular level.”

“So they’re going to be like that forever?!” Chris nodded and Jill stood up, unable to stop the tears from flowing as she thought about Claire, Moira, Helena, and Ada stuck in time. She felt Chris’s body start to tremble as sobs wracked his body. “We’ll support them.”

“Of course.”

Nearly a month later, Jill had her gun out, carefully checking any possible angles she could be attacked from. Chris had been caught in the room behind her, the doors sealing shut and only his quick push had kept her from being bisected. It was especially galling considering the team they’d brought in with them had been similarly trapped a floor below. Thankfully there were no casualties but Jill had the distinct impression she was next on the infected list.

Extra cautious, she checked room to room, looking for anywhere Sherewat might be. A small part of her was overjoyed that she would finally get to bring Jessica Sherewat, the triple agent that had nearly killed Parker and flirted with her Chris, to justice. But she pushed that down and focused on watching for any pipes that could burst or sharp edges that could hide a syringe. Suddenly, Jessica’s voice came over an intercom.

“Hello Jill, nice to see you after all these years. Boss wants you dead though, so our reunion will have to be short-lived.”

Jill didn’t give the woman the satisfaction of answering her but couldn’t help but feel like a pawn that had made one move on the board while the opponent was ready to checkmate. A woman’s cry rang out, sounding like Jessica’s voice, the intercom bursting in static. But Jill didn’t rush through, easing her way one cautious step at a time, finally coming upon her target.

The triple agent was coated in an odd slime, her eyes wild and manic as they spied her. “This was supposed to be…hugh…you! Nnnngh…boss wanted you….AUUUGGGHHH!” Flames lit up all around Jessica, a greenish cocoon soon coating her entire body and Jill tensed.

C-Virus. Radioing to Chris, she explained what had happened. An old laptop screen lit up and a window opened showing live feed of Chris and the twelve BSAA soldiers. The speakers crackled and Jill felt a chill go down her spine.

“She was bait and drew you in masterfully. Nothing special for her, just a Lepotica waddling its way to you soon enough. But before that happens, know that I have turrets trained on your husband and teammates. With a push of a button everyone dies unless you do something for me.” The voice was electronic, sounding like an app on a phone instead of a real person. Jill wasn’t surprised when two full syringes raised from the desk the laptop was on, a blue liquid inside the one on the right, a green liquid in the other. “Inject one of those into your body and everyone lives.”

“Jill, don’t! I’ll find a way out, Quint’s hacking the turret controls, just hang on!”

“Did I forget to mention the C4 on the walls in each room? Mrs. Redfield, you still have choice. Unlike Albert, I won’t take away your free will. Choice is important in defining the shape our fears take.”

“Before I make my choice, just tell me why, why change us without making us biological ground zeroes?!”

“So you have to live. What’s that old vest of Claire’s say, the one from your oafish husband? Let me live, correct? All of you are survivors so I want to see how you’ll survive when your very body becomes what you’ve survived against. Don’t be afraid, I’m not making you into a Nemesis type, though the idea was tempting.”

Jill grabbed the blue syringe, thumb on the plunger as she raised it to her upper arm, rolling up her right sleeve. “Chris, I love you…”

“I will love you no matter what that virus turns you into!”

Jill injected herself, everything going dark even as she replayed the conversation with the mystery voice in her head, realization hitting her as she focused all of her will on speaking. “Chris, say that I died, don’t let them take me to the other infected!”

Jill’s world went black.

Chris ran as fast as he could to Jill’s location, entering the room just as Jessica’s chysalid opened, revealing the Lepotica within. Not getting the BOW a chance to spray, Chris’s Red9 made swift work of the C-Virus creature before he scanned the room, ensuring there were no further traps. Satisfied, he made his way to Jill, fear gripping his heart as he watched her body begin to transform. 

He gave her body space, not wanting to end up perforated if she grew any spikes, a plan already in his head, replaying her last words before she passed out again and again.Checking the laptop, he cursed as he noticed the plastic slag it now was. Remotely detonated. 

The rest of the team soon caught up, Chris stopping them with a raised hand. “Jill died today, is that understood? What she injected herself with had a negative reaction and killed her outright.” Quint approached, nodding.  
“Understood captain.” He took out his laptop, already doctoring the communications log from when Jill infected herself. The rest of the team nodded as they waited for Jill Redfield’s transformation to finish.

 

Part 3: You Died

 

Alex Wesker observed her reflection in the mirror, amused at the fact that she had celebrated her second twenty third birthday two days ago. Her revenge was practically complete and although Jill hadn’t turned out like she hoped, at least she knew the supreme dominance of her viral genius. Even Sherry Birkin and Jake Mueller’s blood combined couldn’t make a dent in the infected women. Her grin widened as she took in the intelligence in her brow, the gleam in her brown eyes, and the slight curve of her belly, patting at the freshman thirty she’d decided to keep to further her disguise. 

Nothing that would attract barely a second glance if passed by.

Several hours remained before she’d reveal herself to her victims, hoping Jill was watching from hell as she destroyed the spirits of those eternal monsters. But that was the future, for now she still had three loose ends to take care of, two of them a good test run for when she was standing before the infected.

The first was the easiest to deal with, a few typed commands, millions of dollars from seven separate accounts emptied into less than a hundred around the world. The house across the street from her former apartment had a sudden gas leak and exploded, along with the overall structure of the apparatus she had formed to lead all of the infected women into the DSO quarantine cells they were currently living in. She had ensured there were no notes, no data of the structure of the virus. Even if she had, the mutating properties inherent in the cultures she’d created ensured that even with that foundation, a cure would still be impossible.

The second was Rebecca Chambers.

Rebecca rubbed her tired eyes as she pored over the blood tests from Ada and Helena. Yesterday she’d been checking on Claire’s and Moira’s, going off the hypothesis that the differing strains of virus found in them would lead to a clue. But nothing, so today she was trying a more related virus. Her brain reminded her that this was the fiftieth time she’d tried this irregular vs related lead but she ignored it.

She had to find a way to bring her friends back. A gentle knock at her lab door didn’t make her turn, but she felt someone behind her, finally turning to find Natalia with two cups of coffee in her hands. One she sipped from while placing the other to Rebecca’s right, well clear of the charts and DNA readouts.

“Don’t work yourself to death Rebecca. If it wasn’t for Hunnigan coming in sick this past week I’d say you were in worse shape.” Rebecca sipped at her offered coffee, the caffeine picking her up, a greedier gulp following.

“I’m not infected, so I’m not the worst off here. Now could you hand me those viral cultures, there’s another test I need to run.” Natalia did as Rebecca asked, the older woman offering her a smile.

Natalia returned it, the smile becoming a smirk, Rebecca not noticing due to her focus on the data in front of her. “Well you weren’t infected before you drank the coffee, true.” Rebecca’s eyes widened, a chill coursing through her very being, pores leaking sweat. So hot, why was it so hot? “But we were talking about shapes and how you’ve been out of it for so long. I can see why my brother kept that photo of you at his desk at the RPD but now, well it’s obvious office butt is a reality.”

“You…this whole…hgn…time?!”

Natalia clapped, slow and delicate. “Brava, the smart one of the group finally figures it out. I wouldn’t worry about your shape anymore. I know for a fact you’re going to tone up.” Rebecca’s world became an inferno as a marsh-toned crust formed all around her body, fire extinguishing as more and more of the stuff hardened, immobilizing her where she stood. Natalia walked closer, the devil’s smirk on her lips. “Alex Wesker, that’s my name. Natalia’s still here of course, but she’s an audience member now, not the director.”

The last thing Rebecca saw before the chrysalid formed over her eyes were the lab doors sealing shut.

The first thing Rebecca saw when she woke up was the cheery green of the lab door, no longer the violent red it had been. Hadn’t she been sealed in? She felt confined, rough plating all around her. She reached a hand to feel this, but gaped at the massive fist with short, stubby fingers bulging with muscle that came to brush against the armor. She screamed but the sound was a roar, powerful legs kicking from the chrysalid, absurdly muscular glutes brushing against the table and sending all her data, the equipment, everything flying at what felt like a light tough. She crouched down, body feeling a bit more comfortable before she tried taking a step. Instead, she gave a gorilla’s stooped bound and she knew then what she was.

Months studying the variant chrysalid C Virus creatures gave her all the info she needed. A Napad, extra large at that. She couldn’t quite see all of her in the stained glass of the window, but what she could revealed a titan of muscle and blood-red flesh. Spurts of steam hissed from her body in regular intervals. Sobbing, she reached a hand to rub her eyes but her fingers were too big to even do this simple action.

Another roar rang out, terribly guttural. But it wasn’t from Rebecca and it hadn’t come from Claire, as Rebecca would assume given the volume of the cry.

What was Alex doing now?!

Ingrid Hunnigan took stock of her office. Everything was in its place, nothing out of sync with the various investigations she and a handful of inter-agency disciplines were running to find the mastermind behind this. She winced as her headache returned in full force, taking more aspirin. A week since she’d gotten sick and even antibiotics seemed to fail.

She’d have to ask Rebecca to run a test on her when she wasn’t so busy. 

“Hunnigan, can I do anything to help?” It was Natalia, Hunnigan giving her a soft smile as she turned to her right and Natalia’s direction.

“Not if you can cure what’s ailing me,” she joked weakly. “Not that I’m taking a sick day, not when Helena and the others need my help.” Natalia approached and placed a comforting hand on her left shoulder. For a moment, Ingrid thought she felt a sharp pain but it faded and she chalked it up to her fever-addled brain.

“Your conviction is admirable but I’m afraid there’s no cure for them or for you.” Natalia’s voice was cold even as the pain in Ingrid’s head intensified.

“W-what? What do you mean….AAAAH!” Pain wracked her whole body now and she gaped as she felt something solid slither beneath her skin, then felt another in her lower intestine, and finally a similiar sensation wrapping around her spine. Something itched along her face and she frantically checked her desk side mirror. Thick, wiry black hairs were growing all along her upper lip and the bottom of her face, soon enough she was sporting a beard that would make any mountain man jealous.

“I mean, Ms. Connections, you failed to see the one that was right under your nose this entire time. The first shot got the plagas in you, four or so, the second I just gave you completed the process. Just like Rebecca and the monsters in their cages you’ll be stuck, though your office is going to be your cage.”

Ingrid tried to speak but felt her entire body growing, Natalia looking smaller and smaller before her head hit the top of the office space she’d practically lived in since moving everything from DC to this private facility. Sixteen feet. Ingrid recalled the height, glad for it at the time as she didn’t want to feel trapped in a cubicle. Her muscles bulged, shredding the final bits of tattered business suit her height had started to destroy, legs, arms, chest, even her face bulged outwards in strength. Her skin was granite grey and she knew what she was becoming.

A Ndesu, a more powerful variant of the El Gigante Leon had faced in Spain.

Her skull deformed a bit, cranial bone expanding, glasses shattering on the floor and she grunted before giving a mighty roar, reaching a hand towards Natalia but the young woman was gone, just beyond the doorway to the hall.

“The name’s Alex Wesker, by the way. Just thought you should know the name of the person who turned you. I always figured you’d want to get out from your office, take a more direct role, now you can, if they make operative clothing for monsters.”

Ingrid gave another bellow, this one the loudest yet, cursing her failure at spotting the threat and sitting on her rear, the action destroying her desk and five others.

Alex watched it all with a smirk as she went to change into more fitting attire for the denouement to come.

Ada’s eyes were alert when saw the double doors open, grateful that she had been filled with ten gallons of Helena’s sweat today, that always seemed to last the longest before wearing off. A full day and a half of no cravings, while the milk offered seven hours of reprieve, and the final fluids only two. She felt Helena burp then, the whiff of her scent in the air causing Ada to smile, clenching her massive rear and offering up a blast of her own funk, feeling Helena’s fat folds quiver in joy.

“Thanks, needed that,” Helena said, before joining Ada in staring at the person coming towards them. “Natalia, why are you wearing-

“This red number?” Natalia interrupted, getting right up to the glass and placing two flat photos on the surface. It was of themselves as they used to be. “Rebecca thinks if I have you focus on what you were like, maybe that can cause a biological reaction in your cells. Some placebo theory, though I don’t think that will work.”

Ada’s obese jowls quivered as she got to her feet a good ten minutes later, taking a few weak waddles until she was finally against the glass, her gut pressing firmly against it. “Bullshit!”

Natalia’s usual smile turned into a smirk. “Of course it is, I just wanted to show you what you used to look like and tell you that you’ll never be human again. All according to plan.”

“You?!” Helena joined Ada’s side, fat fingers entwined with obese ones.

“Yes, though Jill’s death and your new needs weren’t exactly part of the plan. Tell me, which one of you decided to make love the night the virus was propagating within your bodies? It was you, wasn’t it Ada? You always were a femme fatale, now just a useless blob of flesh, tethered to a stupid pawn just a tad smaller than yourself. No more flipping, no more grappling hooks, no more betraying my brother!” Natalia’s face was set in a scowl so full of hate Ada could only recall seeing that type of expression on one other person.

“Alex Wesker, was it?” the former spy remarked.

A pounding from Claire’s cage drew their attention away, Moira’s hair tentacles slapping roughly in concert. “You fucking bitch!” Moira roared, Claire trumpeting angrily from the two foot trunk her nose had become in the finalization of her transformation. A small roar came from the open doorway behind Alex, followed by a much louder, deeper bellow.

“Amazing, all the fat in your brain and you can still recall one meeting twenty years ago. I’m glad I took care of you first. Don’t worry Moira, Claire, Natalia’s still in here, bawling her eyes out and asking you to forgive her. Oh you should feel the fear and guilt radiating from her prison, it’s truly magnificent.” She approached Claire’s cell, taking in the white fur, the human face, the tusks, trunk, and that baboon rear, giggling all the while. “An elephant never forgets, right Claire? Just like you’ll never forget what you used to look like, how you had a brother who loved you and a sister-in-law who couldn’t even join you in monsterhood.” Alex patted the glass, chuckling at the impotency of Claire’s mightiest strikes, the mass that was her body slamming again and again into the barrier. “Let me live, Claire, remember? So that’s what I’ve done, for all of you, let you live forever.” Alex passed Claire’s cage and got to Moira’s, affecting watery eyes. “But family always comes first, right sis? Even foul-mouthed creatures like you are family but in a few decades, you’ll be the only Burton left. At least you’ll have Claire, Rebecca, the two blobs, and Hunnigan. You have each other, which is good, Moira, that’s good…because it’s gonna be lonely without Mom, without Polly, and Dad. You get to watch them age, fade away, and die, all while staying the same disgusting beast you are now!”

“I’ll kill myself before that happens!” Moira roared.

Alex laughed, bending over and clutching her stomach at the sheer force of it, wiping her eyes a little as she straightened up. “Oh, thanks, I needed that. Even if I left you with the urge to maim your body, which happens to those infected with the usual Mold, the other bits I’ve added ensures enough regenerative abilities to sustain life. That includes decapitation and incineration. If you starve yourselves, your bodies will produce what you need to live and function! All of you are living as monsters, the only choice left is for you to decide how you’ll live. Once I leave here, your cages will open and you can run out into the wilderness or you can stay, be subjected to test after test, everyone of them being negative, further cementing your futility at trying to change yourselves back until the titanium doors rust! I’m not my brother, I don’t care about elevating people to some next phase of evolution, I’m no longer interested in ascending, I just want you to suffer forever.”

A muscular, blood-red Napad burst into the room then, roaring mightily before swiftly grabbing Alex in a rough hold. “You’re not going anywhere!”

“Rebecca, if you kill me, you’ll be killing Natalia.”

“Who said anything about killing you, Alex?” Rebecca replied, more people entering. There was Chris, Barry, Leon, Sherry Birkin, Jake Mueller, and at the doorway, a left eye and a nose belonging to the Ndesu that was Ingrid Hunnigan.

“The whole hero club is here,” Alex drawled. “So what now, going to arrest me? And how did you get out of your office, Ingrid? I don’t see them fitting a crane through the ceiling just yet.” Her answer came as the sound of insect wings filled the air, Alex looking up to see Jill Valentine flying down to her. Vines forced their way through the wall around where Ingrid’s office was, the Ndesu moving her great bulk to get a better view of the events. “T-Veronica,” Alex spat out.

“That’s right,” Jill replied, standing to her full height, now a little over eight feet. She had more muscles than Chris but not enough to look freakish like Rebecca. Her skin was green, several leafy patches grew along her legs and left shoulder, along with a few giant mushrooms along her backside, a natural stench filling the air, smelling faintly of pig manure, Alex choking on it. Jill’s wings retracted back into her shoulder blades. Looking towards the observation window overhead, Jill nodded. The screens flickered to life, showing security camera footage of a convenience store with the Terregriga city seal on the only visible window. Inside were three people, two adults and a child. Both adults were wounded and the child was barely conscious. 

Alex’s eyes widened as she recognized the child. Onscreen, the parents talked to their daughter.

“Natalia, you will survive this, for you are strong,” the man said. “You are the light of our lives and even this darkness cannot destroy you.”

“Pa…pa,” Natalia murmured in the footage.

“He is right, my little starlight. You have to live, promise me you’ll live, even though we will be gone soon from this Earth,” the woman said, blood spilling from her lips. Using the last of her strength, she opened a hatch Alex hadn’t noticed in the footage. As Natalia’s mother passed, her father held her close.

“I’ve arranged an escape with Mr. Fisher, you remember him, don’t you Natalia? He will protect you and you will live. Your mother and I love you with everything we are, now fly, Natalia, fly away from this place!” He gently but firmly shoved Natalia into the opening, where a set of arms grabbed her, the hatch closing as the building came down and the camera burned out in a flare of intense solar energy, ending the footage.

Inside her prison, Natalia was smiling for the first time in years, focusing on the image of her mother and father as she walked through the bars of her cell, past the conjured Katrina mutation and her doppelganger. She heard Alex screaming in impotent rage all around but she shut her eyes, focusing on the memory she could finally recall, revived thanks to the images she had just seen. Alex’s voice subsided, becoming a shrill mewl before vanishing in its entirety. Finally she realized her eyes were closed, her actual eyes. Opening them, she began to sob. 

“I’m free.”

 

Part 5: Into The Sunset

 

Jill Redfield winced as the mushrooms around her butt jostled around in the force of her gas, embarrassed and annoyed that apparently bean burritos still wrecked havoc with her digestive system even as a BOW. The pig manure smell that she now associated as her own natural scent intensified and if it wasn’t for Ada and Helena she was sure to be the smelliest of the group. Thankfully everyone had gone their separate ways, settling into their new home.

Summoning a vine, Jill waved it around herself to try and dispel her stench but the mushrooms produced a thicker variant of the stuff in response, causing Jill to cough. But as she did so, she felt more energized from her odor than just eating five burritos, something to talk to Rebecca about the next day. For now she just tried to adjust to another new twist in her life.

Staring up at the stars, she hoped Chris could find someone else, even though the thought sent pangs through her heart. It was better for him to move on, to not be tied to her. But she still had her wedding ring on, months following the Alex Wesker deception. He had delivered the extra vial from Alex’s hideout to the scientists, but hopes for a cure remained impossible. Her mossy patches pulsed as they took in the air, the mushrooms expanding a bit as she expelled more gas, letting herself fully become what she now was.

A hand on her shoulder cut off her sorrow, a familiar hand.

“Chris, what are you doing her-“ his kiss cut off her question and when they broke apart, he held up his hand, the silver band still on his finger.

“I’m not leaving you.” Then he showed her what he had in his left hand. The syringe, half full with the green colored virus. “I have enough in here for one final transformation.”

“Chris, I want you to live your life, to move on and forget about me.”  
“I can’t do that. There is no life without you or Claire in it!” Jill stood up then, turning to face Chris, hugging him close. She didn’t say anything for several minutes, just held him, thick, viscous tears falling from her eyes.

“It’s your choice. I’ll love you no matter what that virus does to you!”

Breaking apart, Jill watched as Chris injected himself, falling to his knees as his body started to twitch uncontrollably. All she could do was hold him through the transformation, as close as possible.

“Ashley Graham paid for all this?” Ada said, genuine surprise in her voice. She was naked, splayed out in the noonday sun and working up quite the sweat. Helena was on top of her, resting on her gut, Ada pleased that as large as Helena was, she still barely came to half her size. Her lover lapped up some sweat from her belly button, moaning in pleasure before entering the conversation.

“Wasn’t that the woman with the annoying voice you two saved from Spain?”

Leon nodded. “Yes to both questions and Luis Sera helped also. Apparently she has quite the head for investments and bought up this land years ago. Technically it’s a wildlife reserve, though she’s also expanding the living quarters to match everyone’s specifications, you’ll have your own rooms, showers, the works.”

“Does that mean we’re going to be park rangers now? We’re not exactly capable of that type of job anymore,” Ada commented, her usual wry sense of humor back in full force.

“Only on paper. You’re free to live your life how you please, with enough room for everyone of you.”

After another half hour of conversation, Leon said goodbye, Ada and Helena shaking his hand firmly, afraid that a hug would cause him to spend hours trying to get their stench off him. Now alone, Helena looked at Ada. “What do you want to do now?” Her eyes were gleaming, her lips parted, the grey flesh of her body coated in sweat.

Milk leaked from Ada’s breasts and the two collided, Ada’s greater mass sending Helena on her back. Licking along her sweat-coated form, Ada gorged herself while Helena helped herself to what Ada was providing.

Hours later, both were sated, lethargic belches rumbling from taut guts, Ada now resting her head on Helena’s massive thighs. She sighed in total contentment, beginning to adore how her obese jowls meshed so perfectly with Helena’s fatty thighs. From the pleased look in her eyes, Ada could tell Helena was feeling the same.

“Now I just want to enjoy what we have. Though if you got as big as me, that would be lovely.”

“Can I even get that big? Plus, how big will that make you by the end of it?”

“We’ll just have to find out together, won’t we?” Helena made a noise of agreement and was soon snoring, Ada falling asleep to the sounds of a content gut digesting a good meal.  
Moira was perched on a stool, looking at her father. Her face was beet red, hunches splitting a bit in her embarrassment. “DAD! C’mon, I’m a grown woman.”

“All I said was that I think you can finally tell Claire how you feel. It would be great!”

“You just want a Redfield-Burton marriage to further your creepy fondness for the family!” Moira said, tone as joking as she could make it. Barry placed a hand on her right hump, after ensuring it wouldn’t open up.

“Honey, I want you to be happy and you can’t deny yourself from taking a shot at it.”

Those same words ran through her head later in the day as she watched Claire train with Ingrid. The woman she had a crush on, loved her brain reminded her, gave a great trumpet and barreled into Hunnigan. The Ndesu struggled to stand her ground and looked like she was going to hold her but then Claire turned, battering her off her feet with one swipe of her mighty rear end. Ingrid quickly recovered though, uprooting a tree and using it to keep her at bay. Rebecca was cheering for Ingrid while also warning the pair not to overdue it with several bursts of steam.

“Don’t swing so wide,” Claire instructed even as she ducked under a mighty swing, slamming into Ingrid’s chest and knocking her flat on her back. “Keep a melee weapon close to your body, especially in close quarters.”

A few more sparring rounds ended with Ingrid getting Claire off all fours and onto her side, the elephant/baboon hybrid letting loose a happy trumpet of sound. Ingrid was blushing, idly rubbing at her beard with one hand. “I got lucky.”

“No, you did great!” Rebecca put in, darting around Claire, satisfied that there were no visible injuries. Claire got to her feet and nodded, shaking Ingrid’s outstretched hand with her trunk wrapping around one of her fingers.

“Claire,” Moira said, finding her courage, “Can I talk to you?”

Ingrid picked up Rebecca, placing her on her right shoulder, the Nepad wondering why she did that before Ingrid just grunted, motioning behind her. Rebecca spared a glance back and gaped before giving Moira two stubby thumbs up. Moira’s whole body felt embarrassed and her humps split open, tentacles dancing erratically. “Anytime Moira, what’s on your mind?” Moira felt Claire’s furry body get close, nuzzling gently with her right side, the tentacles calming and retreating into the humps. 

“I…I love you Claire Redfield, I have ever since the party at Terrasave. I know being like we are, it’s impossible to return my feelings, not that you would have feelings for me, I mean I’m just a-“

Claire’s massive head was lowered, her lips pressed against Moira’s forehead. “I can’t kiss you without help, Moira. Can you raise yourself up a bit?” Moira nodded, the tentacles going to work and soon she was looking into Claire’s eyes, naturally a bit higher owing to her spinal issues. Claire had those same beautiful eyes Moira fell for. Eyes watery with joy, Moira darted forward the same time Claire did, their lips meeting in an imperfect first kiss.

Claire giggled as Moira’s body hair meshed with her fur, smiling lovingly at her, brushing her face with her trunk, along her lips, and finally caressing her right hump. “I love you too, Moira Burton.”

They basked in each other, neither speaking, when suddenly, Claire’s trunk sniffed the air. “What is it?”

“It’s Jill and a new scent, someone I’ve never smelt before but it’s also familiar too.” The treetops rustled a bit before two figures broke through. One was Jill, dragonfly wings beating steadily. The other, to Claire and Moira’s shock, was Chris. Angry red scars coated his body, which looked largely the same, save for the giant eagle wings sprung from both his shoulders, allowing him to fly.

Claire and Moira could see that the two flyers were lost in a world all their own so they didn’t call down to them. Instead they returned their focus on each other, both soon looking towards the horizon and the sinking sun.

Chris hadn’t expected the advanced type of C Virus to feel this way. As he flew in the form Jill had helped him establish, with part of his transformation involving becoming a giant eagle, the other a massive wolf the size of Ingrid, complete with Tyrant-sized claws, Chris took in his wife. Her blonde hair was finally gone, the familiar dark brown roots in their place. Sure she had a few extra bits of moss and fungus here and there, and command of vines plus an odor that caused his wolf form to yelp a little, but she was still the woman he had fallen for back in Raccoon City. As they flew, the sun was just a tiny golden ball, sending splashes of pink and orange into the darkening sky.

Jill moved closer, allowing him to hold her, his wings easily supporting both their weights. She was amused at how much larger her muscles were now compared to his but filled with the same love. Closing her eyes, she rested her head against his shoulders, but not before growing some moss into the shape of her old beret and placing it on his head.

When she woke up from her airborne nap, she’d kiss him, whisper sweet nothings into his ears, and together they’d figure out how to master their new forms and enjoy a life finally free from fighting.

The changes that had wracked her body, transfigured her present and future, it was worth it.

“It was worth it,” she whispered into his side.


End file.
